Haunted Park
by Xaxir
Summary: The lot of Love Hina go to an amusement park for a fun vacation but when the place turns into a nightmare amusement park, will they find they place so fun anymore? With debuts from characters from other anime series. R:Lemon Violence Language
1. When Su Attacks!

Haunted Park  
  
Chapter 1-When Su Attacks!  
  
This story has no definite place in the timeline of Love Hina. It is before Kietaro has confessed his love to Naru, but they both like each other. Characters from later on in the series will appear in here, so you might not know who they are. Talking about characters, some characters from different series will also appear in this series. Also, this story will develop the story a lot different that in the books and shows. For the final note, don't get pissed off at me if I portray anyone in a different way or if I kill any of the characters that you really like. Finally our story begins.  
  
It starts with Urashima Kietaro walking down the stairs of the Hinata House. He had his hands in his pockets and he was looking to the west. He slowly walks down the stairs. He lets out a sigh. His mind is wandering, like always. He thinks about Naru, Seta, Sara and the other inmates of Hinata. And so our story begins.  
  
Kietaro was walking down the stairs. He was about half way down. He was walking step by step. His foot his something. It felt different than the rest of the steps. It rolled under his foot. He paid no mind to it though. He just kept walking. Crriinnkk. The little object made an awkward noise under his foot. It was a mysterious noise that he was very familiar with. It was one of Kitsune's cans of sake. This thought was one second to late. It spun under his foot and went flying. His footing was lost. 'Ooohhhh Shit' Kietaro thought. Kietaro flew up into the air right behind the can. He soared higher than he ever had before. He started to come back down to earth.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kietaro, lookie at what I made. It looks like a regular teddy bear from Shinobu's room but when I press this button," It was Su who was talking. She pressed a little button on the bear's forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Deeett Error," said the inanimate object.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is wrong," she asked herself. She held it up in the air.  
  
Meanwhile Kietaro was about to make impact. His head was pointed to the ground. He hit it at full impact. His head collided with the ground. He bounced off and blood flew out all over he place. He landed on the ground at the bottom of the steps. He laid there limp and lifeless.  
  
"Hey Kietaroo, I got it to work," Su said joyously. She pushed the button on the stuffed animal's head once more. The back of the bunny opened up revealing a large gray box. It pulled open and out shot dozens of little missiles shot out. They locked on to Kietaro. They all shot down onto poor Kietaro. He was hit dozens of times. He bounced up and down in the air. He landed and was finally hit one last time. Once again he laid there limp and lifeless. Wait, one more missile came out of nowhere and hit Kietaro. He blasted up into the sky. He was thousands of feet up in the air. 'Why does this always have to happen to me' thought Kietaro. He opened his eyes and saw a giant gray blade. He knew what this was. It was they wing of a plane. He hit one of the many side windows. His face was pressed up against the side. A little girl was on the inside. She slammed against the window.  
  
"Poopoo. Ou poo," she said. She kept on hitting the window. Kietaro pried himself of the window. He flew off and went straight back down to earth. He hit the ground. He had landed right at the door of the Hinata House. He opened his eyes. Su was leaning over him. She was still holding then stuffed animal.  
  
"Are you alive Kietaro," she asked him. "That was fun! Let's play again." She sat down and started loading missiles into the back of then bunny.  
  
"Now wait Su. Don't do that or else you won't get anything for Christmas," he said. This was a good excuse because it was getting near to Christmas and he knew that neither Su nor Sara would be happy with not getting Christmas presents.  
  
"Oh, you're no fun," she replied. She ran off into the building. 


	2. A Deal Too Good to be True

Haunted Park  
  
Chapter 2-A Deal too Good to be True  
  
Kietaro got up and dusted himself off. He started to walk down the stairs. He looked around himself carefully to make sure that no one was going to beat the crap out of him. He was used to being attacked, beat up, kick out the window as soon as he woke up, but he didn't really care anymore. He continued down the steps. When he got to the bottom he saw Seta's car parked by the curb. He started to run toward it.  
  
"Hey, part-timer, how's it going," he asked. Seta was standing beside his car, filling it up with gas. He was waving at Kietaro.  
  
"Hey Seta. Could you drive me to Haitani 's and Shirai's?" he asked, "They said that they have something that they want to give me."  
  
"Well, I guess I could, but I want you to help me piece together some artifacts on the way there," he kindly replied. He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed.  
  
"Sure thing," Kietaro jumped right into the back of the truck. BAM. He flew fight into the table Seta had set up for him. "I am okay," he shouted out of the truck." Seta closed the back doors then got in the car.  
  
"Kietaro, don't do anything I wouldn't do," he said back to Kietaro.  
  
"Okay," he replied. He grabbed some pieces of the artifacts and started piecing them together. He got most of them done by the time that they arrived at Haitani and Shirai's apartment. Kietaro opened up the back door and jumped out. He stretched out his legs and then ran up to Seta's window. He peered in. "Thanks Seta," he said. He continued on in to the big place.  
  
He ran up to the front desk. "Could I please have the number for Haitani and Shirai's room please," he asked.  
  
"Ahh yes, our biggest trouble makers," the man replied. "They would be in room, Z-99B, That is the last room on the 26th floor. They are in now, but God only knows why you would want to see people like them." The clerk said this with an exasperated look on his face.  
  
"Thanks," replied Kietaro. He ran up the stairs. 1 floor, 2 floors, 3 floors, 4 floors, 5 floors, 6 floors, 7 floors, 8 floors, 9 floors, 10 floors, 11 floors, 12 floors, 13 floors, 14 floors, 15 floors, 16 floors, 17 floors, 18 floors, 19 floors, 20 floors, 21 floors, 22 floors, 23 floors, 22 floors, 25 floors. He slipped on a banana peel and fell all the way back down. Clunk, clunk, and clunk. SLAM. He hit the floor right in front of Clerk's desk.  
  
"See what I mean," he said to poor Kietaro. He helped him up and off Kietaro went again.  
  
He ran up the stairs. 1 floor, 2 floors, 3 floors, 4 floors, 5 floors, 6 floors, 7 floors, 8 floors, 9 floors, 10 floors, 11 floors, 12 floors, 13 floors, 14 floors, 15 floors, 16 floors, 17 floors, 18 floors, 19 floors, 20 floors, 21 floors, 22 floors, 23 floors, 22 floors, 25 floors. He slipped on a roller skate and fell all the way back down. Clunk, clunk, and clunk. SLAM. He hit the floor right in front of Clerk's desk.  
  
"You know, we have an elevator," he said. He pointed to a silver door on the other side of the room. Kietaro got up and ran over to the door. He pushed the button and the door opened. He got on and pushed the button that said 26. He finally made it to the top. He got out and looked down the long hallway. He looked at the door right beside him. It was Z 1A. On the other side was Z 1B. 'This is going to take awhile' he thought to himself. He started to run all the way to the other side of the hall. It took him about 34 minutes to get to the other side. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Who's there," shouted a voice that belonged to Haitani.  
  
"It's me you guys," Kietaro shouted through the door. There was a loud slam and then the doors opened for Kietaro. He walked in and looked to the side to see what made that loud slam. It was a blast door. "Why do you have that," he questioned.  
  
"Incase someone wants to break in and kill us all," said Shirai. He was in the corner playing video games.  
  
"You watch to much T V," said Kietaro, "So, anyway, why did you want me to come over here?"  
  
"Kietaro Urashima, the luckiest man alive," said Haitani.  
  
"So lucky do have friends like us," Shirai chimed in. They put their arms around his shoulder and looked at him with a huge simile.  
  
"Okay, what do you guy's want," asked Kietaro looking at them and their suspicious actions.  
  
"PLEASSSSSEEEEEE, come to this new amusement park with us, PLEASSSSSEEEEEE," they begged, and by saying this, I mean it literally. They got down on their hands and knees and the groveled.  
  
"And let you rip me off like last time? No way," he shouted back.  
  
"No Kietaro, it's free," they said in sweet little voices.  
  
"What's the catch," Kietaro asked.  
  
"There is none, you see we can get into the park for free, as long as we bring five or more friends," Haitani rejoiced.  
  
"Yeah and with all the girls their at the Hinata House, we can surely make the five or more cut off, and then we all get in for free. Isn't that great," Shirai said.  
  
"Well... I... maybe. ummm," Kietaro scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Come on Kietaro, maybe you can hit it off with Naru there," said Haitani. He winked at Shirai.  
  
"Do you have some thing in your eye," Shirai asked Haitani. Haitani hit him on the head.  
  
"Okay, I guess I'll go," he said, "But, what is this place called anyway?"  
  
Haitani grabbed a brochure and handed it to Kietaro and told him, "It is called  
  
Dream World. It's the place Dreams are made and born."  
  
"Okay, I'll go ask the girls," Kietaro said. He grabbed the brochure and stuffed it in his back pocket. Shirai was skipping around the room full of glee.  
  
"We will pick you up tomorrow at 7:00 AM, so be prepared," warned Haitani.  
  
"Okay, bye," shouted Kietaro as he ran out of the room. He ran down the stairs and stepped in a puddle of water. As you can guess, he went flying. He hit the ground in front of the clerk's desk.  
  
"You should try walking, it's the new thing this year," said the clerk. Kietaro ran out the door. "Good day and good riddance."  
  
Kietaro ran out the door. Brrrmmmmmm. A van came flying over the hill next to Kietaro and landed on top of him. The van stopped and Seta got out.  
  
"Now where's Kietaro. I swore I saw him here a minute ago," Seta asked himself.  
  
"Daddy, let's just go." It was Sara. She jumped out of the van.  
  
"No wait, I know where he is," said Seta. He looked under the van, and sure enough there was Kietaro. Seta helped him out and put a bandage on his head to stop the bleed caused by the van.  
  
"Thanks Seta," said Kietaro, "I have two questions. One can you drive me home and two, would you like to go to the Dream World amusement park with me tomorrow."  
  
"Sure why not, part-timer," said Seta. He hopped on the van and Kietaro got in the back. Seta drove Kietaro home. He got out and looked at the Hinata house. He thought to himself, 'Now all I have to do is ask the girls.' 


	3. Asking the Girls

Haunted Park  
  
Chapter 3-Asking the Girls  
  
'I hope this won't be as hard as when I tried to ask Naru to go to the Theme Park with me,' Kietaro thought to himself. He walked up the stairs of the Hinata House. When He reached the top he stared up at the big building. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Here goes nothing," he said to himself and he walked into the building. Inside Kitsune was sitting on the couch with her arms draped over the sides.  
  
"How are ya', Kietaro," she said. She flung an empty bottle of whisky around in the air.  
  
"Key, Kitsune, would you like to go to this new theme park with me? It looks pretty cool," he said looking down at the brochure.  
  
"A date? Now Kietaro," she stood up and walked toward him. She was all wobbly. "What a naughty boy you are!"  
  
"No! It's not like that, all the other girls will be coming too," Kietaro said backing away from the drunk. He started to blush and he waved his hands in front of her to try to get her to back away.  
  
"Well, okay, I guess you all need me to keep you inline anyway," she said, and with that she fell down over the couch and fell into a deep sleep. She rolled off the couch and then got up. "Don't worry, I'm okay, I think," she said. Then she bent over and started to barf all over the floor.  
  
'Well, that is one of the girls down. Now all I have to do is ask the others. I think I'll ask Shinobu.' He started to walk towards the kitchen. Inside Shinobu was beside the stove chopping and throwing some carrots into a pot. She was making a stew because the temperature was dropping. It was about 15 degrees outside. The time of the year was mid-February. In fact, it was the 10, Monday the tenth. The day they would go would be Friday the fourteenth.  
  
"Shinobu, would you like to go to this park with me on Friday?" He pointed to his brochure. "It looks like a cool enough place and I think you would like a lot of the places that they have here. Plus, I need as many people to come as possible, so, are you in?"  
  
She started to blush and looked away. She started to cut the carrots faster and to throw them all in. "Umm... I guess I could go with you, Sempai," she said shyly.  
  
"Okay then, were going tomorrow pretty early, so wake up around six. See you at dinner," he said to her. He walked up the stairs and over to Motoko's room. He opened it up and walked in. He was greeted by a strike from Motoko. He recepted the blade. Motoko used him like a lever and flipped over him and swung her blade at his back. Kietaro jumped up in the air into a front flip. Motoko expected it. Her blade curved into a ninety- degree angle and went straight up for him. He received the blade once again and landed with the blade hands. Motoko jumped in to the air. She pulled one of her special attacks on Kietaro. He flung himself around and dodged all the swirling winds. He jumped towards her to punch her in the stomach. She moved aside and grabbed him by the arm. She went for the legs but he flipped over and landed a large blow to her cheeks.  
  
"BASTARD!" She shouted," YOU WILL PAY," she thrusted her sword at him. He put his sword on the back of her blade and flipped up onto the blade he jumped off of it and landed on her head. He leaped off of it and did a spinning back kick to her legs. She dropped and spun around at him. She pushed her sword up in his face. He flipped over and it went right between his legs. He flipped all the way over to the edge of the room and grabbed the sword hanging on the wall. He ran at her. The two blades clashed. She struck low and he blocked. He blocked her next blow to the face. They were in a deadlock.  
  
"Motoko, do you want to go to an amusement park with me tomorrow?" he asked her.  
  
"Are you trying to catch me off guard?" she asked  
  
"No, that is the entire reason I came up here."  
  
"Oh, well, I will only go if you can beat me."  
  
"I'm up for that." He jumped back and got prepared for her next blow. He leaped up into the air and launched himself off the wall. He flew toward her. She struck his blade and he into the wall. She launched at him. He rolled out of the way. Motoko's blade went into the wall. Kietaro put his blade on her back. "I win," he said with a big smile. Motoko pushed up and launched her foot into his crotch. He kneeled over in pain.  
  
"You have not beaten \me yet," she said. She jumped at him and hit him in the back. Then she launched him at the wall. He laid on the floor. Smoke irradiated from him. "Looks like I'll have to go to baby-sit you, weakling."  
  
"Ugh. Well looks like I have to go ask Su now." He walked over toward the door that led to her room. He walked into the rainforest like area. She was over on her computer. "Hey Su."  
  
"I wanna go with you Kietaro. PLEASSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," she said running up and grabbing on to him.  
  
"How did you know what I was gonna ask you?" he questioned her.  
  
"I saw you coming on my computer. See, I hacked into the Hinata security system and was able to see every thing that you do. I saw you fight Motoko and ask Kitsune. So can I go? Please?"  
  
"Of course. I was gonna ask every one here anyway"  
  
"Yay," she shouted. Kietaro started towards the stairs. "Silly, take the fast way out. She grabbed him and threw him into the entrance to the hotspring. He was pulled by the water out into the hotspring. Naru was there right in front of him.  
  
"Hey, Naru, want to go to this park with me," he asked. He pulled out the brochure he had of it.  
  
"You pervert!" she shouted. She made a fist and punched him into orbit.  
  
Kietaro sat down in the corner of his room. He looked up at the hole in the room. 'I need to ask Naru if she can go. I mean, we can still make the cut- off, but the only reason I'm really going is that I can be with Naru. Well I guess it is now or never. Here we go. Any second now. Arghhhh. I can't do this. Oh well.' Kietaro sat there thinking to himself for a second and then decided to go up anyway. He put his hand on his knee and pushed himself up. He stood up on his normal pile of a chair and a table and pulled himself up into the hole. He pushed the lid off to the side and pulled himself up into the room. He looked around and saw Naru pulling her pants down right in front of him. 'I'm gonna get it now,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Pe-pe-pe-per-pervet. YOU PERVERT!" she screamed. She turned her hand into a fist and slammed down on the top of his head. He smashed through his floor all the way to the bottom. He sat up and rubbed his head.  
  
"Walk in on Naru again?" Kitsune asked him.  
  
"I was just trying to ask her to go with us to the park tomorrow," he replied. "It was an accident"  
  
"I don't like the way you say accident," said Motoko. She held her sword to his neck applying enough pressure to prevent him from breathing. She let him go and jumped backwards. "I am watching you Urashima. Always watching you."  
  
"Well, that was creepy," Kietaro said. "Well, I'm off to go try to ask Naru again."  
  
"Good luck," said Kitsune.  
  
Kietaro walked up the stairs. He looked upwards and walked right into Naru. His face went right into her breast. She reared her fist back and clobbered him right in the face. He smashed into the wall at the bottom of the staircase.  
  
"I don't know why you are following me around everywhere, but you better explain right now before I beat the shit out of you!" Naru shouted.  
  
"Look, see, I got free tickets to go to this new amusement park and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to it tomorrow because that would be really great. But, if you don't want to come then I can stop following you around all the time because that was all I wanted to ask you," he said frantically.  
  
"Oh. let me think about this. No," she said.  
  
"Why not," he asked recovering from the shock of just being rejected.  
  
"Because I don't want to go on another date with you," she said walking balk up the stairs.  
  
"It's not a date! Su and Kitsune. Seta and Sara. Shinobu and Motoko, they'll all be there with me. Even Haitani and Shirai 'll be there. So can you come, please," he begged.  
  
"Kietaro, our test is in fifteen day. How can I think about going out to play at a time like this?" she yelled at him, "And you should be studying too, Kietaro Urashima!"  
  
"I am, but Friday is Valentine's day and I just wanted to give you all a little present, so." he trailed off.  
  
"Kietaro Urashima, why would I ever want to go anywhere with you? You don't study, you're a klutz and a perv, and to top it all off, you have zero self- esteem!"  
  
"You're right," he said quietly to himself. "Just forget it."  
  
He ran out side. He hooked a left down 'his' little alleyway. He saw the park where he used to go to when he was a kid. He ran over to it and sat on the middle swing. He slowly pushed himself back and forth not even going and foot above the ground. He let his head hang over his shoulders. He thought about all the times he had spent in the park. When he told Naru she was his childhood memory girl and when she told him it was Mutsumi. About the time when he was here with Naru and Mutsumi and they were little kids. He sat there for what seemed to him to be a lifetime. The sun began to fall and the cool breeze began to pick up. He let him self be engulfed in the emptiness that Naru had left him with. He just sat there. The memories started to flow out of his mind. He sat there. Soon he was asleep.  
  
"Kietaro," there was a whisper in his ear.  
  
"Huh," he woke up. He looked to his left and then to his right, but no one was there. He let his head drop down again and fall back asleep.  
  
"Kietaro," there it was again. He lifted his head up slowly. Naru was standing in front of him. "So, you've finally decide to wake up,"  
  
"Go away," he said looking to his side.  
  
"It's 5:24 AM and 2 degrees out here, you don't have a coat on and you are probably already sick," she said.  
  
"I don't care," he replied. "Wouldn't matter if I died anyway. Nobody'd care anyways."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about yelling at you and calling you names and, yes, I would care, so don't say that," she said comfortingly. He looked up at her.  
  
"You really mean that," he asked.  
  
"Yes, I do," she said. She walked over and put the extra coat she had on his back. She was wearing the coat he had got her last Christmas. She sat down on the swing beside him.  
  
"Wow, really, I never thought you cared about me," he said enthusiastically.  
  
"Of course I do," she said," oh yeah. I will go with you on Friday."  
  
"Really, that's so cool," he said. He looked off in front of him and saw that the sun was starting to rise. This was going to be one of those moments. He looked towards Naru and she looked back at him. They looked into each other's eyes and bent forward. They fell into a kiss.  
  
Naru and Kietaro arrived back at the Hinata House and announced to every one that they were all going on Friday, even Haruka.  
  
"Hey Naru, why is your arm around Kietaro's back," purred Kitsune.  
  
"Umm. It's not," she quickly moved her arm away.  
  
"Well, let's just be sure to get a good night's rest on Thursday so we can all get up early." 


	4. Dream Land

Haunted Park  
  
Chapter 4-Dream Land  
  
The day picks up at 5:30 on Friday. Kietaro is just now waking up and getting out of his bed. Let our story begin.  
  
Deet deet deet deet. Kietaro's alarm went off. Yawnn. Kietaro got out of his futon and slammed down on his alarm. Deet. It continued to go. Deet. It started getting louder. He hit it again but it continued to blare. He kicked it at the wall. It hit but continued to go. The lid over the hole in the ceiling slid open.  
  
"Turn that damn thing off," said Naru wearily.  
  
"I'm trying to damn it," Kietaro shouted back. Naru shot him a cold glare then swung down through the hatch and landed a kick right on his cheek. He flew right into his alarm clock. The clock broke open.  
  
"Well, that turned it off, didn't it?" said Naru clapping her hands to get all the dust off of them. Kietaro got up dusted his head off. "Come on, let's go get some food," said Naru. The two of them walked down the stairs. Kitsune was asleep on the floor. Kietaro pushed her over with his foot. She was drunk. Shinobu was cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Su was running around the house jumping on top of everything.  
  
"Good morning Kietaroo," she shouted. She skipped around him and jumped on his neck. Kietaro was used to this by now, so he didn't care too much.  
  
"Where's Motoko," asked Kietaro.  
  
"She's practicing and you are up so can we play, please?" she begged.  
  
"Not right now, let's go get something to eat," he replied. They all walked into the kitchen to see what was cooking. All laid out on the table were eggs, ham, bacon, omelets, milk, and orange juice. Seta, Sara and Haruka were already at the table eating.  
  
"When did you guy's get here," asked Kietaro.  
  
"Awhile ago," replied Seta. Kietaro walked into the kitchen. Haitani and Shirai were in there washing dishes.  
  
"You guys are here too," said Kietaro.  
  
"Of, course. How could we leave our best buddy here all alone," said Haitani.  
  
"In anyway possible," replied Kietaro. He looked around the room. Shinobu was over in the corner cooking more food. Kietaro walked back out into the dinning room and sat down in between Naru and Seta. He ate his breakfast.  
  
Afterwards he walked out and woke up Kitsune. He rounded up Motoko and Su. He gathered Naru Seta and all the others. They all got into the van and prepared for the trip.  
  
They drove for about an hour before they finally got there. They got there and all herded out of the van. They looked up at the sign. It was a giant arch that Dream World. It was in a pink cloudy type of font. The background was blue. They looked into the park. There were tons of roller coasters and Ferris wheels, stalls and stands. It looked amazing. They walked up to the place. It gates were still closed. Haitani walked over to the booth. He talked to some lady for a second and then the gates opened. They all walked into the place.  
  
"Yeah lets go," shouted Su. She grabbed Kietaro's arm and they went in. 


	5. The Horror Begins

Haunted Park  
  
Chapter 5-The Horror Begins  
  
Su dragged Kietaro over to the first roller coaster. Kietaro looked up at it. It was called The Mutilator.  
  
"Su, are you sure you want to go on this," asked Kietaro.  
  
"Of course," she shouted. She dragged him into the front seat. Seta and Haruka hopped in the seat behind them. The boy at the stand pressed the button and the roller coaster started. They went all the way to the top of the first hill. They went over the curve and, voshh. The little cart plummeted down through a vortex and under the water in a little tunnel. They came back up and went through a loop. They jetted through a corkscrew and went over another hill. They jolted left then bolted right. The ride reached the end. "Whee, that was fun," shouted Su. Kietaro melted out of his seat.  
  
"Well, go enjoy the rest of your day, Kietaro," said Seta. He put his arm around Haruka's shoulder. She made a fist and lifted her arm straight up. She clobbered him right in the face.  
  
"That was good, at least I'm still alive," Kietaro said. Su pulled him onto the next ride. The next ride was called The Vortex. It looked simple enough. There were a few carts on poles. They got in and the ride started. It stated to spin. It went faster and faster. Kietaro's cheeks pushed back into his head. The cart started to go higher and then started to flip. He went all around and got flung back and forth. Beside him Su was going crazy with fun. The ride started to slow down but the ride started flipping faster. Kietaro felt like all his bones were pushing down into his feet. The ride finally stopped. He got out and tried to walk. He ended walking into a pole. He finally got out and sat down on the bench. This continued all day long. At the end of the day he finally met up with Naru and all the others.  
  
"Hey Kietaro," said Naru. She looked at him happily. Kietaro wobbled around. He was still woozy from all that Su dragged him on.  
  
"Hi," he replied. That was all he was able to get out. She grabbed his hand.  
  
"Come on, let's go on some more rides," she said to him. She dragged him all the way over to the Ferris wheel. She got in the seat with him. The ride started. When it got to the top it stopped. She snuggled in close to him. This was a first for Kietaro. He started to blush. The ride continued. When they finally got off, it was dark. Naru looked at her watch. It was the one Kietaro gave to her a couple of years ago. It was 10:00 PM. The park was all lit up and swarming with people. It had gotten a lot more crowded than it was earlier. They decided to leave. They all walked towards the exit. They walked trough the first gate. It closed behind them. The gate to the exit also closed. All the lights in the park turned off. People started to scream and run around. The gates behind them opened. The lights turned back on. The gates behind them opened back up. A voice came on over the loud speakers.  
  
"Your day has ended here. Your journey through hell has just begun!" 


	6. The Black Ninja Mage Attacks

Haunted Park  
  
Chapter 6-The Black Ninja Mage Strikes  
  
There was a maniacal laughter. The lights started to fade then grew again. Suddenly, somebody jumped right in front of Naru. It was in a black cape. It bent forward and pulled out a large knife. It slashed three times at Naru. Kietaro pulled her out of harms way. She slashed again at the two of them. Kietaro flipped and popped a broom off the top of a trashcan that was near him. The arm of her cloak was pulled up. It had a long, white, thin arm. It was that of a girl. He spun it around and then jumped at her. She was barley able to avoid the attack. He slashed again and she flipped over to Motoko. Motoko swung her sword at the girl. The lady landed on the tip of her sword and stood there. Motoko gasped at her perfect balance. The cloaked lady flipped off of the end of the sword and landed behind Shinobu. She put her sword up to her throat. Motoko slashed at her. The girl put up her hand and wind surrounded her. When Motoko's blade hit she was shot back. The girl jumped off with Shinobu. The rocks on the end of the wall that were next to them crumble under her. The mage jumped from place to place, off into the distance of DreamLand. Motoko shot off one of her projectile attacks at the mage. All that came out was a little sizzle of smoke a 'pzzt' sound.  
  
"Damn it," shouted Kietaro. He slammed his fist against the side of the wall. He looked up into the sky. "We have to go save Shinobu."  
  
"Kietaro, come here," shouted Su. Kietaro ran over and saw Kitsune and Su propping up Naru. Her eyes were half opened. Her hand was on her stomach. Blood was seeping through the cracks between her fingers. It was staining her hands and clothes. She must have been cut when Kietaro had flipped for the broom.  
  
"We have to get her to a clinic," he said. He put his hands under her and picked her up. He ran over to the map. There was one right behind them in Joy Land, one of the subsections of DreamLand. He ran over to the gate. He ran right into a wall. He looked up. There was nothing there. He put his hand up and reached out. He slowly touched the area where the barrier was. It turned green where his hand touched. His finger started to tingle. He pulled his hand back and looked at it. The voice came back up over the loud speaker and more people started to scream.  
  
"I guess I forgot to mention a few things," it said. There was another laugh, "Firstly, this is a maze. It all of the sections I have another apprentice who is holding a special card that will allow you to get to the next section of the park. I will be waiting with a special prize for anyone who can make it to the last section where I am. Secondly, any of your 'special' magical attacks will be negated here because of my spellbinding circle. Good luck. AH HA HA HA HA!"  
  
"So now we have to get to the other side of the park to get Naru some medical attention? That's just perfect," Kietaro shouted. Fsst. There was a sound of wind being cut. Kietaro looked up. Behind him, Motoko jumped at a black figure. It was the ninja mage. She kicked Motoko in the stomach and sent her flying. She jumped down towards Kietaro and kicked him in the face. He also went flying, but not before the ninja could grab Naru. She hopped off into the distance.  
  
When Kietaro awoke he was under the faces of Haitani and Shirai. He sat up and took account of everything that had happened. He saw a giant hole in the wall where he had crashed through it.  
  
"So, you finally decided to wake up have you? Your lucky you're still alive. It was pretty cool looking the way you came crashing through the wall though," Haitani said.  
  
Shirai pointed and asked, "Are you an immortal?"  
  
"Oh yeah, meet our new friend," said Haitani, "Her name is Aeris." A young maiden walked out from the shadows. She was in a pink dress and had her hair in a braid with a pink bow in it. She had deep emerald colored eyes and looked fairly tall.  
  
"Hello," she said joyously. "By any chance, have you seen a boy named Cloud. He has blonde hair and a big sword."  
  
"No, no I haven't," replied Kietaro, scratching the back of his head. "Do you know where we are?" Kietaro asked in turn  
  
"Yes," she replied, "We are in the first world. MagiZone."  
  
"Zone. Does that mean that that announcement about needing cards to get to the next zone is true?" he asked frantically.  
  
"Yes, it was. Oh this does bring back memories. It reminds me of a time I had to go on my own mission to save the plant from a giant meteor and an evil man," Aeris replied. Haitani looked at her with a strange face.  
  
"Well, Shall we be going now," asked Haitani clapping his hands together.  
  
"Yes, I guess we should. Besides, we have to go find Naru," said Kietaro.  
  
"Oh, can I come too," asked Aeris. "I won't get in your way, and I could even be some help!"  
  
"Okay I guess so," he replied. Aeris shout and jumped with joy clapping her hands. The team started to walk out of the little walled shack.  
  
"Hello, what's this," said Aeris. She was bent over a little green sphere on the ground. She reached out for it and it started to glow a pale green. She grasped her hands around it. Kietaro and the others went over to her and looked to see what it was that had Aeris so sucked in with curiosity.  
  
"What is it," asked Shirai.  
  
"It's a materia, but it is mastered and normally people don't drop these."  
  
"A materia, mastered. you've lost me," said Kietaro shaking his head.  
  
"They are little spheres that enhance your magical powers. They gain experience from being used and when their experience is full they split into two and stop all the physical conversions they had previously put on you. Here Kietaro, you can have this, I think it is a Comet materia," Aeris said.  
  
"Okay, but what do I do with it," he asked her in reply. She put a belt around his waist and put it in a little circular slot.  
  
"Now all you have to do is concentrate and it will come," she replied. Suddenly they heard a giant scream. They turned around and saw a giant bird that was plated with metal. Two giant spheres hit it in the side. One was yellow with all sorts of spinning waves and the other was a pure blue. The bird was knocked aside. He hit a wall. The team's eyes stayed hooked on it. Then it started getting pummeled with machine gun bullets. It slopped to the floor and left a long line of blood on the wall. The team looked to the side and saw.  
  
Cliffhanger. How'd ya like it? Just to tell you, I kinda picture this Kietaro as the one in Love Hina Again! He is very different than that of he before book eleven. He has become faster, stronger, smarter, and much better at fighting. This is just for anyone who wondered how he was able to fight Motoko so well and for the fights in this chapter. Although, his relationship with Naru is still as un-matured as it is in book seven or eight. Sorry to all of you who like every thing by the book!  
  
Oh yeah, I forgot the disclaimer thing-a-mabob. I don't own anything. There. ya happy? 


	7. Kietaro's New Squad

Haunted Park  
  
Chapter 7-Kietaro's New Squad  
  
The team looked to the side and saw that it was non-other than a lot of people they didn't know.  
  
"Barret," Aeris shouted and ran over to them. "How are you, do you know where cloud is, what's happening?" she pummeled him with questions. Kietaro and the others walked over to them.  
  
"Who are all these people," asked Kietaro. The one Aeris had labeled as Barret stepped forward. He had a long machine gun for an arm.  
  
"Well, this here is Samus Aran. She and this other one helped me get out of a tight spot. Well this other girl over here is named Belldandy. She is some kind of goddess with some mysterious powers. Well this last one over here is." he was cut of by a man in a camouflage suit. He was holding a long machine gun and a short one in the other.  
  
"I am Jengo Fett," said the man. He extended his arm and grabbed Kietaro's hand. He shook it once very rapidly.  
  
"Well, thanks for helping us, you guys. Hey do you want to come with us," asked Kietaro.  
  
"Sure, why not. We are trying to find our friends anyway, so we'll go with you. But, Aeris, How are you still alive," said Barret.  
  
"Well, you see, I woke up is a little hose on a different planet. Yuffie was there, and a boy named Squall. He wanted to call me Leon though. Then I had to help them find a boy named Sora and two weirdoes named Donald and Goofy. After that I came hear because I got some word that Cloud was here. So here I am," she replied.  
  
"Well, it's good that you're still alive. Ya' know, Cloud broke down after you left us. He'll be really happy. But, I wouldn't know being I haven't seen him in a few years. Well, we should get going," Barret said with his arms folded. Shirai stood there starting at Samus.  
  
"Is this your head," he asked walking up to her and knocking on her helmet. She put her hands on both sides of it. She lifted it up and gas flowed out of both sides. When the steam cleared, the female's true face was revealed.  
  
"No, it's not," she said. She had long blonde flowing hair and deep blue hair. "In fact, this is just a suit I've had since I was little."  
  
"Wouldn't you have grown out of it," asked Haitani. Samus hit him on the head.  
  
"Let's just go," she said.  
  
"And what's with your getup Missy?" Asked Haitani. He pointed to Belldandy.  
  
"I am a goddess and this is our uniform," she replied plainly.  
  
"Well what about this one," asked Shirai. He did a 180 and pointed to Jengo. When he stopped Jengo's gun was touching his head. "I take it back. I don't want to know."  
  
"I am a Bounty Hunter," he said. "In other words, I kill people for money."  
  
"WELL, I guess we should be going now," Shirai shouted. They all started to walk towards the area where the ninja had jumped off too. They started to walk to MagiZone. 


	8. Kietaro Strikes Back

Haunted Park  
  
Chapter 8-Kietaro Strikes Back  
  
They arrived at MagiZone. It was a large place filled with many stalls and few rides. Kietaro walked over to one of the stalls to see what this area was all about. When he arrived, he saw ton's of materia decorating the walls. He looked at all the titles. He bent over to see if anyone was there. There wasn't. He hopped over the counter and took all he could grab. Among the ones he saw he got fire, ice, thunder, gravity, ultima, poison, restore, destruct, Bahumut ZERO, and Phoenix. He also grabbed one called USE IN EMERGENCIES ONLY. He walked back over to the rest with his arms fill with the little glass orbs. He handed them out to all of the others. They continued on their way. He looked around the area. The only had to walk a little way to get to the end of the area. Kietaro looked up and saw a sign that said 'Bosses Arena. Only the strong may enter'. There was a green wall in front of them.  
  
"Well here goes nothing," Kietaro said. He walked through the green barrier. Inside they saw a tall blonde man fighting the girl. He jumped and slashed at her and she slashed his stomach and kicked him out of their sight.  
  
"Cloud," shouted Aeris. She ran after him. The Ninja jumped and spin kicked her in the back. She went flying in the same direction the Cloud had previously gone. She jumped at the group and knocked Haitani and Shirai off in the same direction.  
  
"Well, you all have no incentive," said the Ninja. "Maybe this 'll help." She pushed a button on the wall and the ground opened up. A wall came out of the ground and Motoko and Kitsune were chained to it. There was also a boy with long red hair chained in between the two of them.  
  
"You BASTARD," shouted Kietaro. He ran up to the female ninja. He jumped at her and punched her right in the chest. She went flying backwards, but she was able to flat her hands on the concrete and flip up. She rolled through the air and landed erect on the ground. She charged at him and slashed with her long sword. He jumped up and landed behind her. He looked around and saw a sword on one of the three walls. He ran over a grabbed it. She charged at him and slashed once again. His sword was knocked aside, as was he. His sword landed in the ground and he went over the cliff. Luckily, he was able to grab onto the edge. She walked over and lifted her sword up. She thrusted it downward. He let go and grabbed onto the blade. When she pulled it up he flipped over her. He landed in a handstand on the end of his blade. He grabbed his hand around it and flipped up. Again she thrusted at him and he landed on the end of her blade. He jumped up and stepped on her face. He slashed behind himself and she disappeared. She reappeared in front of him. He flipped backwards and landed in a handstand. When she slashed at him he split his legs open. It was a close shave, but the blade missed him. He slashed at her and cut her arm.  
  
"You MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD," she screeched. She charged Kietaro and sliced back and forth. He jumped back dodging all the attacks. She sliced at him again and he reflected her attack with his sword. She made a fist and hit him in the side of the head. Kietaro fell to his knees and then flat on the ground. He was unconscious. Samus and Jengo then ran up. Samus stayed to the side and charged up her beam while Jengo took a more head on approach. He ran across the arena shooting her with his two guns. She swirled around dodging every bullet. This continued for a few minutes. Click click click. Jengo had run out of ammo. The ninja flew at him. Right before she hit his head, Samus's beam hit her side. She was pushed right into the wall. She shoot out and kicked for Jengo's face. He dodged her attack. She then continued right into a kick to Samus's stomach. She hit the wall. The Ninja Mage went for a follow up with a kick to the face. Samus shoot her back with a missile. She flew at her again. Belldandy guarded her and ended up tacking the blow. She got blown away. Barret shot and the Ninja. She flew and kicked him and Samus away with the same deadly blow. Kietaro got back up. He talked with Jengo for a few seconds then ran up to the Ninja. He grabbed her from behind and Jengo shot her with his string and got her tied up. Kietaro and Jengo ran to the others and used the Cure spell on them. When they were all together they unchained Motoko and Kitsune and the boy. They used cure on them also. The boy looked up at them.  
  
"Thanks for your help," he said. "Incase you don't know who I am, don't worry because you are as clueless as I am. You see, this girl found me and gave the name Chaos, but I can't remember anything before that. But, it's good to meet you, and as a way of repaying my gratitude I will help you on your journey."  
  
"Well, that was quite a speech," said Kitsune.  
  
"Hey Kitsune, do you know what happened to Naru?" asked Kietaro.  
  
"No, I don't, but I did see her being taken into the next area," she replied. Kietaro started to run towards the arch. The green barrier blew him back once again.  
  
"Well, I guess we have to unmask this villain. Kietaro walked up to her and put his hand on the mask. He grasped his hand into a clutch. He pulled up hard on the mask to reveal non-other that the evil, villainous, treacherous, lustful, vile, monstrous, dark begin that is called.  
  
We would like to interrupt your daily reading for this announcement. The author of this story is getting bored and will now begin to add blood, guts, lemon, and lots of cliffhangers to spice the story up. That is all. 


	9. The Way You Play

Haunted Park  
  
Chapter 9-The Way You Play  
  
Disclaimer-ma-bob: I don't own nutin'. I wish I did, but I don't. All I own is this box of Girl Scout cookies sitting in my lap. How sad.  
  
Mutsumi! The villain had been revealed to be Mutsumi Otohime!  
  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF FUCKING HELL'S NAME DO THINK YOUR DOING RUNNING AROUND KILLING PEOPLE MUTSMI? HAVE YOU GONE FUCK CRAZY? I MEAN DID SOME ONE REPLACE YOUR DAMN BRAIN WITH A FUCKING PEANUT. SHIT MAN, WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED TO YOU? I CAN'T FUCKING BELIVE YOU!" Kietaro shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Well, you see, I remember coming here this morning and then going to a presentation later that day to see something. Then I remember some person taking me into the back and letting me try on this cloak for a play and that is all I remember. Why? Did I do something bad?" she asked him as plain and nonchalantly as ever.  
  
"That was one lame excuse," said Kietaro. "Well, I guess I'm gonna have to believe it." He walked behind her and untied the ropes. She stood up and pulled the black cloak off. She had on normal clothes underneath. A little plastic card fell from the garments. "Hello, what's this," said Kietaro. He picked it up and held it to the sky. It looked like a regular piece of plastic, except it had a long white line going across one of it's sides and one that went diagonally down the middle. Rustle bustle. The bushes in the corner started to shake and a man pulled himself out of the bushes. He was an old man who had no hair on the top of his head. He sat in a little purple dish that floated. He floated over the Kietaro and the others.  
  
"Bugahagen!?!" Aeris and Barret shouted in unison.  
  
"Yes, it is I. It has been a long time since I last saw you. Long indeed. Ho ho ho. Well, I see you have beaten the first level of this maze. I guess it would only be fair to tell you how to play the little game then. Firstly, hold up your key card," said Bugahagen. Kietaro extended his arm and let the keycard lay flat in his hand. It started to glow white. "As you already know, there are many worlds in this park. Each with it's own unique attributes. You just conquered MagiZone." The card started to glow brighter. A little replica of MagiZone appeared on the card. "There are many other worlds. The other ones I know of are this one, MagiZone, the next one, The Realm of Nightmares, and the final one, Joy Land. Now I have something for you Kietaro. It is very strong and you will know when to use it. I hope that you will take good care of it." Bugahagen reached into one of the inside left pockets of his coat and pulled out something. Fsst. There was a noise that sounded like a knife cutting air. Kietaro looked around to see what it was. Then he saw a little dart flying through the air. It cut right through Belldandy's breast and imbedded itself in Bugahagen's stomach. They both fell flat on the floor.  
  
"Ha ha, how pitiful. Two down in one cheap shot. You'll never be able to beat me!" Kietaro looked up and saw another cloaked opponent standing on the top of a cement wall. He jumped up and spread his arms out in the air. He made a pose for a kick. He landed on Bugahagen and bent over. "Ahh, here it is." He reached for the small green orb that Bugahagen was to give to Kietaro. He put it in his pocket.  
  
"Hey, that's mine," shouted Kietaro.  
  
"Well, thanks for the materia, bub," said the new opponent. He ran and jumped up into the air and flew off.  
  
"Damn it," shouted Kietaro. He started to chase after the flying oddity. He ran into a dead end. "Shit." He walked back to the other. Belldandy and Bugahagen were lying on the ground with the others herded around them. Kietaro walked over and put his hand on Belldandy's shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled. Then the wind picked up and started to blow her away. Not as a whole, but in pieces, as if she was made of sand. Kietaro walked over to Bugahagen and looked at him.  
  
"Match them," he could barley get out. Then the wind blew him away too.  
  
"We have to get to the next section," Kietaro stated. He pulled out the key card and matched its symbol with the one on the wall. The wall deteriorated and soon disappeared all together. They walked into the next section. The only thing Kietaro took notice of was a boy and a big circus.  
  
"Cloud," shouted Aeris. She picked him up.  
  
"Come on Aeris, let's take him into that circus right there," said Kietaro. He ran in and saw two beds. On the first was a girl with long black hair. She was wearing a white tanktop, of which one of the straps was cut, and short shorts. In the second was.  
  
Another cliffhanger. I wonder why I continue to do this to you all? Oh well, it sure is fun! 


	10. Sweet Sweet Reunion

Haunted Park  
  
Chapter 10-Sweet Sweet Reunion  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin'. Pitiful isn't it? Well, you could say I own this way screwed-up story line. And I also own the next boss. He is mine. He will be all-powerful. Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. K, I'll stop now.  
  
Naru. He walked over to her bed to make sure it was really her. It was. He bent down over the bed.  
  
"Haitani, go see if you can find us a nurse," said Kietaro. "And could the rest of you please leave."  
  
'Yeah sure," they all agreed. Barret walked over and picked up the girl in the bed next to Naru and followed the others out. Meanwhile, Haitani was wandering in the back of the tent.  
  
"Hello, any one here," he whispered. There was no reply. "Guess not, gotta go." He started to walk towards the exit when he saw a gray chest with a green top. He walked over to it. There were lots of buttons on the side. He pushed them all. The green top started to lift up. A tall woman in a nurse's outfit arose.  
  
"Hello, I am Roppenmatsu," she said.  
  
"Oh, are you the nurse," asked Haitani.  
  
"Oh, I guess I am," she giggled. She walked out with him and looked at Naru. "I see," she said. She stood there and started to glow. Cords came out of here back and went into Naru. Blue light transferred through the cords. "She will be awake shortly," said Roppenmatsu. She walked out with her arms locked with Haitani's. Kietaro looked at Naru. He brushed a hair out of her face, then put his head back down. He fell asleep.  
  
Kietaro awoke to a cold hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw that the bed was empty. He turned around. Naru was standing there.  
  
"I heard how you tried to save me from the ninja. Kitsune told me. She also told me that you stayed with me the whole night. Why'd you do it?" asked Naru.  
  
Kietaro started to blush. "Well," he looked away. " Naru, I. I I love you." She gasped.  
  
"Well, you know, I love you too," she said. She started to walk over to him. She bent over him and pushed him on the bed. Her lips met his. He could feel her tongue rubbing against his. Then Kietaro felt a snap down at his pant. His button came undone. Naru put her hands down there. She pushed his pants to the floor. She started to un-button his shirt. She slipped him out of it. Kietaro started to do the same. Then, Suddenly, Kitsune walked in.  
  
"Hey Naru, Kietaro, where are you. aahhhhhhh," she screamed. Naru and Kietaro hurried to get their close back on before the others got there. They were successful.  
  
"Kitsune, what happened," asked Motoko.  
  
"Naru and Kietaro were doing muufawaffa." She was muffled by Kietaro's hand.  
  
"We were doing everything. umm. everything possible that we could do to get ready for the next level. Kitsune shot a glance at him. She pushed his hand off.  
  
"And he means everything," she remarked.  
  
"Whatever," and with that, everyone left.  
  
"Don't worry Kietaro my boy, I'll keep it a secret," she said patting him on the back, "for twenty bucks that is." Kietaro looked at her, then at Naru. He reached into is pocket and pulled out a twenty. He handed it to her.  
  
"Let's go," said Kietaro. They walked out of the building, but little did they know the next boss was watching them.  
  
So, how was that for a lemon? 


	11. The Next Boss

Haunted Park  
  
Chapter 11-The Next Boss  
  
Keitaro and the others started to walk deeper into this new area. Keitaro looked behind himself and saw two of the ninja's sitting on the top of one of the stands. They were tormenting a man below them. He recognized the one on the left as the man that had killed Bugahagen.  
  
"Hey you, get down here and fight me," shouted Keitaro. He was talking to the one on the left. They looked up at Keitaro. The one on the left stood up and turned the other way. He started to jump off into the distance. "Don't you run away from me!" The other ninja stood up.  
  
"You'll see him when you get to his realm. That is, if you ever get to his realm. First you'll have to beat me, David Maddock," shouted the ninja. He jumped down and landed in front of Keitaro. Kietaro threw a punch at him. The ninja waved him arm and a wall appeared. Keitaro pounded into it. "You can't beat me! I am the author. Muhahahahaha! I reign supreme control over every aspect of you and this dimension. Muhahahahaha!" He waved his hand again and a sword appeared. He grabbed it and swung at Kietaro. Kietaro jumped backwards. He swung again and again. Each time Keitaro dodged the attack. David swung once more and Keitaro jumped back again but this time the dark ninja had made a wall appear. He thrusted his sword at Keitaro's face. Keitaro squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them, the sword had stopped at the tip of his nose. "No challenge there. I should kill you now, but I've got a good feeling you can become something later on, so I'll let you live for now. Plus, if I killed off my main character, this story line wouldn't go anywhere and, since I've left, our rating have dropped immensely because my co-partner has no sense of good writing. So, go train and come back when you are ready." Then he flung his arm and a helicopter appeared above him. Inside were Reno, Rude, and Elena of the Turks. Barret loaded his arm and started shooting at them. He shoot back and forth aimlessly. He hit Reno in the head and Reno fell out and hit the ground. David waved his hand, and there was another Reno in the chopper. They lowered a ladder and pulled him up. Then they flew away.  
  
"Damn it," shouted Barret. "How are we supposed to beat an enemy that can regenerate stuff and make stuff appear with his hands? This is so screwed up." He dropped to his knees. "Damn it. Damn it all to Hell!" He slammed his fist and his gunarm to the ground. He felt an arm on his shoulder and he looked up over his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Barret. We'll find a way to beat him," Keitaro said. Barret stood up.  
  
"Yeah. We can beat this thing." He said.  
  
"Well Keitaro, you sure are acting chummy with Barret. Are you in love with him?" asked Naru from behind Keitaro.  
  
"Are you asking me if I am gay," he asked taken aback. "How can you say that after." He was punched shy high. Suddenly a mysterious person appeared behind them.  
  
"You won't get any where without training from."  
  
End. I think one of my readers might fall off of one of these cliffs sometime soon! 


	12. Training with the Masters

Haunted Park  
  
Chapter 12-Training with the Masters  
  
"Me! I am Nabashin, and this is my partner, Kenshin, Ruroni Kenshin. And that is his partner, Sano," said the mysterious man in the pink tuxedo and the huge afro.  
  
"That's a lot of partners," said Keitaro. He looked over the trio of trainers. Kenshin was a man of short stature and had the sheath and hilt of what looked like a katana at his waist. He had long red hair that went down to his waist and his eyes were closed. Sano, on the other, was quite tall. He had a huge sword with a big hilt and an overly large sheath. His hair was short, brown, and spiky and he wore a white headband. The only similarity they had was that both their eyes were closed.  
  
"You see, we are a collection of the best trainers in the world," said Nabashin, "well, actually, I don't know anything about these two guys... I just picked them up off the street." And just like that, the butt of Kenshin's sword was at Nabashin's throat. "You can put that down now, I really didn't mean that you know," he said with a sort of shakiness in his voice. His eyes had gotten huge and he was shaking his hands frantically. Kenshin let his blade down.  
  
"Well, first off," The man looked around, staring from left to right, then back again. After a few hours of the same movements he finally stopped, prompted his self, then put his hand behind his hair, scratching his head. "Umm... what were we talking about?" Everyone's face went blank at his obvious stupidity. Nabashin stood up walking in front of the array of fighters. A toothpick appeared in his mouth. He began to chew on it tumultuously. His piercing eyes glared at the fighter. Lastly, he plopped onto the ground, palming his forehead. He sighed for a moment, the jumped up. "I now know what I have to do!" He began to cackle maniacally at this, holding up his left arm and extending his index finger. He pointed to all of them, laughing without fail. After some time, he finally stopped, telling them all to gather around. They did as they were told and awaited his instruction.  
  
Nabashin glared, turning around and jumping up. He flew over Kenshin and hit the ground, running away. He got to his car, connecting his hand with the door and flipping into the car seat. Once he was up he started the ignition and drove.  
  
"You're training is now complete! Good luck with the fight's and may fate be on your side!" He began to cackle again. As he drove off the edge of the nearby cliff. Keitaro felt compelled to run over and watch as his car hit a jagged edge, tumbling downwards until he became an infinitesimal speck on a dark canvas. The explosion of his car barely appeared in the distance and the normally roaring sound was shushed by the murmur of the wind. Keitaro sighed, standing up and walking back to group. He looked around, sighing. Kenshin was staring off, and Keitaro could of sworn he saw a rather large sweat drop appear on his forehead. He chuckled at the idea and exhaled. "So much for the training."  
  
Sano held his cancer sticks in-between his fingers. After taking a long drag he let the vile toxic gas escape his mouth in a slowly. The white smoke flowed upwards in a long, wispy motion. Sano stared at it, seemingly mesmerized as it floated upwards. At long last he lowered his head, closing his eyes and looking down. He dropped his cigarette and smashed it under his foot. Cracking his knuckles something of a laugh escaped his mouth coupled with the words, "Not just yet, kid." Reaching behind his self in a stretching motion, he grabbed his monster sword and swung it around. If Kenshin hadn't been bending over to look at a bug crawling across the ground, chances were he'd be cut in two.  
  
"Uhh? Are you sure you know what you're doing with that thing?" Keitaro asked, the tip of the blade held straight to his nose.  
  
"Of course I know what I'm doing with it, damnit!" Sano said, pushing Keitaro to the ground and stomping on him multiple times. The others back away from the rampaging Sano and his flailing sword. Kenshin sighed, standing up in a most effervescent manner, only to be knocked back down by the broadside of the blade. Sano didn't notice the falling Ruroni and kept on attacking Keitaro.  
  
After a moment of cooling down and a few hours of recovery for Kenshin, everyone collected themselves again. Sano sighed, standing up once more. "Okay. You all need to be trained. There's no way you can take on the next bosses if you don't get trained." He swung his sword again, bringing it straight out and winking, making one of those 'Damn am I hot' faces. Naru swooned, falling to the ground in ecstasy as the water works turned on for Keitaro.  
  
"I thought she liked me," He cried as Kenshin trained the others. Sano picked Keitaro up, putting a military helmet on the boy.  
  
"Okay, kiddies, it's time for you're training to begin." He lifted up a long, black metal rod. At the end of it was a U shaped hunk of metal with jagged lines of blue light zapping around in between them. Everyone stared in wonder at what it was. "This is a cattle prod," He said in the most informative manner. "When cattle don't do what they're told, they get to touch this!" He quickly held it out, touching Keitaro's leg with it. Keitaro shook vividly, his whole body rumbling. He began to shout, turning blue and white as the electric current ran through him. Sano let go and Keitaro fell to the ground, brown and crispy. Kenshin stared wide-eyed as Sano laughed. He continued to prod Keitaro for a few more moments then sighed, as he grew bored of it. He looked back up at the crowd. "Every time you disobey me, you'll get to touch this." He smiled, imagining the fun he'd soon be having. He snapped and hundreds of obstacles appeared. "Time for you're training to begin!" He said. His smile grew wider as the looks of sheer horror spread across their faces. He chuckled. He'd seen this in a movie once and he'd always wanted to run people through the little obstacle courses. "Go, go, go!" He shouted at them, waving the cattle prod around in the air in a most threatening manner. He began to chase after them, looking at them all as they ran, counting heads. He noticed one was missing and looked back, seeing Keitaro lying there on the ground. He felt the air swell up in the depths of lungs as he began to below the name. "KEITARO!" He shouted. Keitaro lifted his face out of the ground and sighed, rolling over onto his back, then back onto his stomach. He closed his eyes and let his face drop to the ground again. He chuckled a little to prevent the tears as he heard Sano's footsteps edging closer. He finally lifted his head up once more. Sano was close to him now, and he was scared of Sano.  
  
Keitaro stared grimly at the others as they ran through the obstacles. He sighed as Sano walked towards him grimacing, smacking the cattle prod in his palm. As it reached out for him Keitaro darted up, running away. Sano chased after him, prodding him rapidly as Keitaro ran trough the tires and continuously fell down. After the tires came the wall. Kei grabbed the rope and slowly began to climb the wall, only to gain an extra burst of speed. As he got to the top he grabbed the hanging handles and swung down flying over the mud. He jumped off, getting on his chest and crawling under barbed wire. He looked up to Sano and asked him how this was supposed to help him, only to be zapped again. He stood up after field and looked out. His face went blank and he looked back to Sano. "WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" Keitaro shouted.  
  
"Nope. One hundred percent serious." He smirked and held out the prod, forcing Keitaro to step forwards. Kei looked out, seeing the yellow lines in front of him. Tracers. Yes, Sano had rigged up a crossfire field. Tracer bullets zipped and zoomed back and forth across the field. Keitaro hunched down, running. "Don't forget the land mines!" Sano shouted out to him, walking behind the field. Keitaro stopped, holding his foot where it was. He'd just stepped on one. The second he lifted his foot he was dead. Pulling a rock out of his pocket he slid it onto the mine, moving his foot off and then continuing to run away.  
  
He finally stopped on the other side of the field and looked down. There was a ledge below them with parachutes on it. Sano stood behind him holding some cables in his hand. The boy stared at them as if he was about to cry. "What am I supposed to do with those." A smile cracked across Sano's face.  
  
"Ever hear of scaling a mountain? Well, now you're repelling down one!" Keitaro fainted, falling backwards, hitting the ledge. His arm got tied up in the parachute strap. He opened his eyes and saw where he was. The ledge broke and he went plummeting downwards. He fumbled with the ripcord to open the parachute. When he finally grasped it in his hands and pulled on it, he hit the ground. The parachute opened up and fell upon him. After finishing the course, he found the others and Kenshin smiled.  
  
"You guys finished it to?" He asked tiredly, surprised they'd managed to get past it without leaving a single trace. Kenshin chuckled a little and pointed to the left. Keitaro was almost scared to see what was there. He looked over and low and behold, there it was! The most beautiful thing he'd ever seen! How did he miss it on the way in? A sign flashed in neon lights. The words 'Easy Shortcut' were illuminated against the dark sky. Keitaro wanted to cry. He sighed and let his head hit the ground.  
  
A chinking sound resonated in the thick air. Keitaro thought it sound an awful lot like someone disconnecting their parachute. He sighed and rolled over remembering Sano was still in the air. Well, he wasn't now that he had just landed on Keitaro's stomach. He stepped off, clapping his hands together. "Wasn't that fun?" Sano asked to the crippled Keitaro. He didn't respond, to scared of the prod still in Sano's hand. Sano zapped him once more, just for fun.  
  
"You're training is complete!" He said, only to be replied to by a faint from the young adventurer. Kenshin sighed as Sano zapped Keitaro so much that he burst into flame.  
  
After their long training the party was ready to set off once more. Staring back at the boot camp they'd come to love so much, they walked off, dragging Keitaro's burnt body along with them.  
  
So. That was the infamous and long awaited chapter 12. It wasn't much and I'm sorry that it took almost a year and a half to write it. But like a fine wine, all things get better with age, right? Anticipation builds the joy, right? Well, from now on it shouldn't take so long for the chapters to come out. Also, I'm going to try to start lengthening them. Maybe you'd like to see the chapters a little more bulky? Anyway, I hope you continue to read this story, my ever-faithful fans. Thank you for your time! And, on a final note, to those of you who were complaining about the length of my chapters, shut up. As long as it gets the point across I think that the chapter is perfectly fine the way it is. I would rather see a sentence like "I am," which is short, sweet, to the point, and most of all, complete, than seeing "I am in the process of being in existence at this very moment," which is just a longer way to make the same point. And, to you people who liked the lemon, I'll try to intertwine more in the story line in future, but I don't want to put so much that I get pulled out of and put onto media-miner. So, I'll try to put in what you want within boundaries. Once again, thank-you for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you continue to read the following chapters. Oh yeah, please write reviews! Thanks,  
  
-Fade 


	13. Taking a Break

Haunted Park  
  
Chapter 13-Taking A Break  
  
Keitaro looked around seeing that they were in an area where other people were. He walked through the crowds of scared people, wondering how they got this far in the game. "They were here when the game started," Samus spoke up, obviously know a great deal more than he did. He sighed, looking around at the people. There obviously weren't any people that would make anything near a good fighter. He looked around, wondering what kinds of places were here.  
  
"Keitaroo!" Shout Su. Keitaro looked over to where she was, wondering why she'd called him. He ran over to her, looking up and seeing that they were at a hot spring. He smiled from ear to ear, fully ready for a break from all of the stress, he smiled, looking down inside. "C'mon Keitaroo! Everyone else is already inside!" She shouted back to him, looking back and waving. Keitaro smiled.  
  
"Fine, I'm coming," He chuckled playfully. He lifted his feet, running after them. Normally they felt like lead, but for some strange reason, they now felt like he was walking on air. He stopped at the bathroom, going into the men's bathroom to get a towel and to change. He walked up to the towel closet, opening the door slowly. As the light illuminated the room he looked in on all the towels. There were two things he didn't want to see in there, though. Haitani and Roppenmatsu. Roppenmatsu was up against the wall, her legs wrapped around Haitani's waist. Her eyes were closed and she was making dull 'ohh'-ing sounds. Haitani was holding her hands, pressing them up against the wall. He was moving up and down, flowing with her, as if they were one. Keitaro grabbed a towel quickly and pulled the door shut, pushing their clothes into the closet with them. He sighed, shaking his head and taking off his clothes slowly. Chaos walked out and jumped into the water, clearing a path through the steam. Keitaro chuckled a little, wrapping his towel around his waist. He looked around. Everyone was in the mixed springs except for the two in the closet and Motoko. Samus's suit was laying on a rock and it loked as if she were still in it. Shirai was sitting awfully close to her, acting quite lovey-dovey, so to speak. Keitaro couldn't help but to laugh as she slapped Shirai, moving to another part of the springs. Keitaro put one foot in, looking up at the residents of the springs and realizing that Naru was no longer in the spring. He looked around a little, wondering where she was and then feeling her hands on his shoulders. He jerked forwards as she jostled him. He felt her hands let go of him and he leaned forwards and falling back and forth, trying to keep his balance, but eventually falling forwards into the pool, his towel flying up into the air. He looked back at Naru who was giggling and laughing. He grabbed her around the legs, lifting her up and falling backwards with her in his arms into the springs. She got up and he laughed a little, staring at her wet hair. He laughed and wet under the water, coming back up and splashing her. She tackled him.  
  
After the playing in the springs was done, they all went out to a restaurant. There were no cooks so Shinobu went back there and began to make them a meal. Keitaro sat next to Naru, who was looking at him in a starry-eyed manner through the entire night. Keitaro tried his hardest to ignore her, but to no avail. Haitani and Roppenmatsu had gone off to their own table and Motoko was still no where to be seen. Keitaro took a bite of all the assorted foods that Shinobu had brought out for them to eat. He smiled, feeling the ecstasy in his mouth. Her food was heavenly. It melted in his mouth. He took another bite of the savory substance, falling into that joy again. "Shinobu, this is wonderful!" He said, swallowing his food. He took another bite of it, looking at it. It was all so magnificent! He couldn't help but gobble it up. He stuffed his mouth more and more, unable to put down the addicting foods. "What is this made out of?" He asked, joyously ripping off a piece of bread.  
  
"Umm. It's just something I whipped up. Some stuff I pulled out of the trash can, that piece of bread I found on the ground. There were only two roaches on it! Umm... mostly just things that were laying around. That right there is some roasted rat. This is garden snake stew and this is cockroach salad. I got the grass from the backward. The rest of it is just old moldy food that I found in the cabinets. I hope you like it!" She said smiling. Everyone pushed their plates away, looking at Keitaro whose mouth was stuffed with the rancid food. Keitaro's face was blank. The food seeped out of the corner of his mouth. Slowly, he looked back down at the food. His face was green. He turned to the side, spitting it all out on the ground and vomiting. He clawed his tongue scraping everything off. He ran out the back door, spitting in the trashcan. Why'd she make the food out of all that rancid stuff?  
  
"Hi-ya!" It was Motoko's voice. Keitaro looked up and saw her training. Keitaro walked over to her, looking as she swung her sword frantically, yet totally controlled.  
  
"Motoko?" Keitaro asked, wondering why she was training while the rest of them were taking a break. She looked at him, her gaze piercing him. It was as if she was looking into his soul to see what the hell he was thinking.  
  
"Urashima. How can you be so relaxed at a time like this? That assassin could come back here any second. You wouldn't be prepared. He's killed two people already! What makes you think you'll be spared? Why are you so confident? You're not scared that he's going to take your life? People died Keitaro! How can you forget that? How can you ignore their deaths? HOW CAN YOU?" She stared at him, he demon-like eyes burning his inside to pieces. Keitaro looked down. Everyone else assimilated at the door.  
  
"Come on you guys, I think we've taken enough of a break. Let's get going." He walked out of the place, everyone following him slowly. He sighed, not even bothering to look back as he kept on walking away, ready to face that assassin. That damn bastard. 


	14. Boss 2

Haunted Park  
  
Chapter 14-Boss #2  
  
Hello my sincere fans. I hope you've enjoyed the story up until now. I think the comic side of this story will be totally and entirely decimated by this horrid chapter. I hope none of you are too attached to certain characters, because one of them is going to die in this chapter, at least. So, I hope you enjoy this latest installment in Haunted Park. And please, do write reviews, even if it is how much you hate me after this chapter or how evil I am for writing this chapter. Thank you. And now the story begins. Read on...  
  
Keitaro stood up, walking along side of the rest. He looked along the group of friend. They'd formed an allegiance. There was an unspoken friendship. They were bow best of friends. Though they'd been together for such a short time, it felt like an eternity. So much had happened in less than one day. From Samus to Jengo, Barret to Cloud, Aeris to Hatani, Roppenmatsu to Shirai, they'd all become friends with people they never even imagined existed. Even through the loss of Bugahagen and Belldandy, they'd still managed to get to where they were. Keitaro sighed, looking down to his shoes. He walked on still, though. He had too. He was their unnamed leader. He was the master. They followed him. They trusted him. He was king. Thoughts shot through his head. If he died would they still go on? Would they continue the quest? Would they? Could they? He sighed, throwing the thought away. He wasn't going to be disposed of. Not at all. There wasn't any way that they could kill him He was invincible! Gain he cleared his mind. All the power was going to his head. He had to think of the matter at hand. The next boss. He sighed, putting a hand in his pocket and rummaged around. He grasped a lighter shaped object and pulled it out. He flicked the lid, pulling a toothpick out and placing it in his mouth. He rested it in-between his lips bit down on it, beginning to chew on it quite tumultuously. He looked back once more and continued on. He sighed, wiping his forehead. He felt so much different the when this whole hell had begun. He closed his eyes and reminisced about everything that had happened. It all flashed before his eyes like a movie in slow motion. He lifted his head, his disposition lightening as he thought about how well he had handled everything. He opened his eyes and smiled. He could take on this challenge. He could beat this stupid park! After all, what more was it than just a stupid game? He knew he could do it! His adrenaline began to run faster as his thoughts rose higher. He was feverish with joy. This sudden change came as a shock to him. He couldn't hold it in any more. "Yes! I can do it!" He shouted at last, jumping up throwing a fist into the air.  
  
After a moment he came back down and looked around. Everyone was staring at him. His sudden joyous outburst must of come to them as a swift shock. "What are you all excited about?" Naru asked, appearing next to him. He was curious as to how she could be so cold to him after what had happened between them. That was probably why she was being so cold to him. It was because of that. He sighed once more, coming down off of his self –inflicted natural high. He looked back. The others had seemed to shake it off quite easily. Kitsune snickered momentarily until Keitaro shoot her a mean glance. Haitani shook his head as if he thought he was so much better then Keitaro. But then again, he was the one with the girl. He smirked a little thinking about what he had with Roppenmatsu. Keitaro had so much on his mind. His burden was great. He didn't want to lose anymore friends. Not any more. He didn't know if he could bear losing anyone else, especially not Naru. Not again. He couldn't lose her again. He wouldn't let that evil bastard take her away from him. He was getting mad at thoughts that he was creating. For all he knew this could all clear up any second now. They could magically be over with all of this. For all he knew this was a dream! All of this could have been a clever deception of his mind! A ploy played on him by his own brain! He could have been betrayed by his self!  
  
He flinched a little as he felt the pain from pinching his own arm. "Okay. This isn't a dream," He thought to himself. It was real. It dawned on him for the first time. He had a revelation. This was all real. People were dying around him. How did this all happen? He did he get involved in this? How had his life changed so much in one single night? What brought this all upon him? Why him? Why not some other poor, lost, and confused soul? Why did it have to be him of all people? He had so much going for him and this screwed it all up! Naru was pissed at him. People died because of him! People were dying! There was nothing he could do about it! The pain of this realization gripped at his soul. It tightened and squeezed his soul. It tore out his insides. He wanted to cry. He wanted to burst out. He wanted to rip his skin off and bleed to nothing then wither away. No. He shook it off. He had to be strong. For Naru. For everyone. If he gave up now, whom would they turn to? He sighed once more. He was going in circles now. The pain was still there. He chewed on his toothpick tightly. So tightly that it snapped. He spat it out, pulling another one out of his pocket. He placed it loosely in his mouth once more. He needed to release his stress. His mind set to more perverted tendencies. He looked to Naru, but then shook his head. How could he think about that when 2 people died because of him? It was his fault! He was responsible for their deaths! He didn't want to hold it in anymore. He couldn't. "DAMNIT!" The words burst from his mouth. More of them rose up, holding in his mouth. They swam around before viscously ripping out of his throat, cutting through the air they passed through. A beautiful display of the most livid words escaped him. His vivid vocabulary was sprayed across a canvas that was the sky. He fell to his knees, slamming his fists on the ground. "Damnit. It's all my fault." He shut his eyes tight so that the tear wouldn't escape. Much to his dismay, this failed. They were forced out of his eyes, welling up to giant drops. They poured out into little streams, sliding down the wire rims, dripping off the lens edges. The salty drips pooled at the ground. He felt a warm hand lay onto his back. He looked up through the watery blur to see Naru. A look of concern had swept upon her face.  
  
"What's wrong," she asked ever so naively. Keitaro sealed his eyes tight, shaking his head away fast. Did she not know? How could she not know? It was so plain, so simple, and so easy to understand. It was right out there! It was written across his face! He had said it was his fault! Hadn't that given everything away? And how could she ask him in such a way? Wasn't she the one who had been so cold to him only a moment ago? Why was she torturing him in such a way? What was going on in her twisted, insane head? Why was she so sickeningly cruel? She offered herself up to him for what? To take it away in the most evilly cruel way? To be cold and insulting to him? And now she expected him to accept her kindness? How could she be kind to him? He had killed two people! His hands were red with guilt! He was a murderer! How could she be kind to a murderer? She wasn't kind to the innocent Keitaro! His brain began to throb. He knew she enjoyed seeing him in this pain. She loved him feeling guilty for killing them. The tears ran more. The puddle was remarkably large now.  
  
"I killed them." His whisper shouted in the most deafening of roars. The silence was ripped apart, then mended back together in moments. His ears throbbed. The silence boomed loudly all around. It was ear shattering. He cried more. The tears wouldn't stop. He turned them on and broke the faucet switch. The tension was thick. If it were a rubber band it'd break. "It's all my fault. I killed them. They're dead because of me." He sobbed continuously. He pounded the ground with his fists in an uproar of anger and emotion. He wanted to die. Why did they die and not him? What was so special about him that he got to live and their lives were taken? Belldandy was so young! There was no reason for her death! He lifted his body, screaming with all his might. His arms swung hung low. His shoulders swung back. His ass rested on his knees. His tears ran down his cheeks, dripping off the haunches. They fell to his legs, soaking his pants. His scream went on for what seemed like hours. His lungs burned and he felt like he couldn't go on any more. He punched the ground again and again and again. He wanted to destroy that bastard who killed them. How could any one be so cruel? "YOU BASTARD! COME OUT AND FACE ME!" He shouted to the sky. He knew that monster could hear him. "I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR LIMBS APART! YOU'RE GOING TO LIVE THROUGH HELL! YOU BASTARD!"  
  
"Calm yourself, Urashima," Motoko chimed in. Her eyes were closed and she was collected. "It wasn't you're fault. There was nothing you could do." Keitaro looked up at her.  
  
"You're wrong! YOU'RE WRONG! I COULD HAVE SAVED THEM! IT'S MY FAULT!" He saw the ground speed up to his face as Motoko's hand swiftly came across the side of his face. He hit the ground with a thud. He didn't move. His chin bled a little as he scraped the ground. It did more then physically hit him. She had slapped his mind too. He didn't know how she did it, but everything began to fall into place like pieces of a puzzle. He looked at the ground in horror, everything flashing up to him. He was such an idiot. How had he lost control of his-self so completely? How had...  
  
His thoughts were cut off by the blood that lightly speckled his face. He looked back in horror as the sonic boom of the bullet shattered the silence. Motoko's face was blank as she fell to the ground next to him. Her face was stark white and blood began to run down the side of her cheek. Her eyes slowly rolled into the back of her head. "Another one bite's dust," came that cold voice. His lips moved slowly, creaking as the eerie words escaped them. Keitaro looked at him blankly. "What, speechless are you?" He smirked, grinning. Keitaro looked up in horror.  
  
"You bastard..." He said quietly. He didn't know why the man had to kill her. Why did he? She was still so young! There was so much more left to her life! She didn't need to die! She should have lived! Who was he to take away her life? Why was he playing god? Why? Why? WHY? Keitaro gripped his fist tightly. Trying to comprehend why this man was such a cruel villain. Keitaro just wanted to get up and rip his limbs apart. Why had he killed Motoko?  
  
"Silly boy," The murder said as if nothing was wrong. Keitaro's pupils dilated. Who was this man to talk to him? He wasn't worthy of talking to him! He was scum on the bottom of his shoes! "You don't see why I killed her, do you?" He smirked, licking his lips with satisfaction. "Don't you see it? I had to kill her. If I didn't, she might of snapped you out of this little funk that you've been in. She might of mad you realize it wasn't you're fault." He threw his head back, cackling insanely. He snapped back to an n eye-lock with Keitaro. "She couldn't even defend herself. The bullet ripped through her like she was a rag doll! And what did you do about it? Nothing!" He laughed for a few moments more, then lifted his arm again, holding the gun towards them. He cocked the gun, smirking. The man walked towards him slowly firing off another earth-shattering round and piercing Shirai's head. His brains and blood flew backwards, specking the standbys. His face was blank and his glasses were shattered. His arms flew up as he fell backwards. Haitani gasped watching one of his two best friends fall limp. He rushed to him, catching him in his arms. Shirai laid there in his arms, blood gushing out of the hole in his head. It pooled at the ground immediately under him, making a deep crimson puddle. Shirai's tongue held out of his lips a little and his skin grew pale.  
  
"Hey, buddy," He said as if this was all surreal. "Wake up." He held him as if this were all one big joke. He wouldn't except it. He looked up at the monster. His cold, weathered face was hard as stone. How could anyone be so cruel as to take this man from the world? He hadn't done anything wrong! He was a great guy! Haitani jumped up, dodging a round that was fired at him and punching the man so fast he couldn't alter the world and manipulate the boy. He fell to the ground, twisting in distortion as he hit. He stood up, smirking and firing a round. Haitani moved out of the way once more and grabbed the man's arm before it could come back down from the recoil. Twisting it fast he flipped it upside down. The gun feel to the ground as a popping crack was heard. He kicked the gun up, holding it to the assassin's face, firing the entire cartridge at him. When the smoke from the revolver cleared he looked down at a log in his hand. The man had disappeared. He threw it down and turned around. On the ground were four people. Haitani stared in horror. Keitaro's face was distraught. They shared the same angry look. Haitani felt horrible. It was his fault two of them were dead. He dodged the bullets that hit them. If he took them like a man two people would still be alive. Shinobu and Jengo would still be alive. They wouldn't be lying there on the ground in puddles of their own blood. They would be up and moving an alive! How could he of done such a thing? He was as much to blame as the monster! He was no better than him. He fell to his knees, looking at the gun in his hand. He looked at the log. Next to it laid one unused bullet. The man had left it for him. He picked it up, gripping it tightly in his hand. He was a monster. He was to blame for their deaths. He did nothing right! Slowly, he popped the chamber to the gun open; sliding the bullet in and snapping it shut. He cocked the gun, putting his finger on the trigger. He stood up, his face blank. "Keitaro. I'm sorry. I'm no help. Everyone around me is going to die. You don't need me. Maybe I'll see you soon."  
  
"No!" Kei and Roppenmatsu shouted simultaneously. Keitaro jumped up, holding his arm out. "Don't do. You can live! There's more to life! Don't do it Haitani!" He stopped two inches shy, staring into Hai's placid eyes.  
  
"Keitaro, this is what I want." He closed his eyes and smiled, slowly pulling the trigger. As if in slow motion he fell to the ground. His blood splatter to the side, leaving a fan shaped mark. He hit the ground with a dead, heavy thud. Roppenmatsu rushed to his side, holding his face. Keitaro just stood there, looking out.  
  
A hideous laughter arose from nowhere. David appeared, in perfect condition. Keitaro stared at him, speechless. He walked backwards, stepping to Jengo's body, picking up a gun and looking at the man. In his pocket he held the IN USE OF EMERGENCIES ONLY materia. He held the gun up, looking blankly. "Game Over." He shot a bullet while simultaneously throwing the materia and shooting it too. The man flew backwards as the bullet pierced his skull. The deal was sealed as a flaming inferno burst open from the materia. A giant open door appeared and flames leaped out, licking the dead body. They engulfed him, wrapped around him, encased him, snatching him into Hell. The door slammed shut and all that fell was a little clear chip and a note. Keitaro walked over to it silently. He was grief stricken. His two life long friends were just taken from him at one time. This was Hell on Earth. He picked it up, looking at the chip. All that for this. And it wasn't even a whole one. It was only one sixth of one. Did that mean there were 5 more bosses until the end? He wanted to cry, looking at the note.  
  
You've won! Congratulations! You're now one boss closer to the end! Good luck on your quest! I hope you get to the end of the game! Now that you've beaten one of the weakest links, I hope you're prepared for what's next. You've just beaten the easiest part of the game. Now to the medium level! I hope you're having fun with this little game! And remember it is just a harmless little game.  
  
Keitaro crumpled up the note, slamming it into the ground and shooting it. Tears flowed from his motionless face. He was a new man again. All the pain that was caused by this had driven him past the breaking point. He didn't know what was what now. He didn't know anything any more. He had forgotten how to smile, how to laugh, and how to move. He stood there for hours. He looked down finally. The pooled blood had dried up. The bodies laid there, motionless. He didn't know what to do. They were dead. He couldn't change that! It was beyond his control. He didn't want them to be dead. Tears broke out and ran down his cheeks. He stared still. His soul tormented. Only a few remained. Su, Naru, Kitsune, and Samus were still alive. Barret, Aeris, and Cloud. Could they afford to lose any more? Could they still go on? Would the next boss kill them all? No. He would kill all those bastards. He would put them in Hell. They were going to die! Keitaro was going to rip them limb from limb. He was going to take their body pieces and chop them up into little cubes then mail order them to the boss. To the ringleader. To the ultimate bastard. Nothing could come between him and the end. He was going to kill that bastard, even if it meant the end of his life and the rest of the world around him  
  
That bastard was going to die... 


	15. The Realm of Nightmares

Haunted Park  
  
Chapter 15-The Realm of Nightmares  
  
Keitaro sat there. The bodies laid there on the ground. Everyone else had left him alone. He was looking deep inside his self. This was just a pointless game. None of this made any sense to him any more. Every one was dying. Six people had already been killed for no reason. Who was left? Naru. He still had Naru. Kitsune, Samus, Chaos, Cloud, Aeris, Barret, and Su. Seta and Haruka had left them along with Sara from the beginning. There was no one left. Their forces were diminishing. They were lost. How were they going to win this? He sighed, getting up and walking towards the others. He looked back at the pile of dead bodies. "I'm sorry I couldn't help," He said quietly. He walked towards the others, looking down at the ground. He sighed, totally lost in what to do.  
  
"Wallowing in your own self pity, are you?" Asked the blonde ninja. He had appeared out of nowhere, as if he was a gust of wind. Then he was gone. He appeared closer to him, around 20 feet away. "You can't help any one. You can't even help yourself." He sneered and spit at the ground in front of him. "You're so pitiful. I can't believe you even got this far. You're just a pitiful stupid imbecile who won't ever get anywhere in life." The man lifted his foot, now next to Keitaro and out his sole on the back of Kei's head, slamming him down into the ground and grinding his face back and forth. Keitaro pulled his head back up, fending off the foot. He rolled over, wiping the blood off his face, and spiting out a pile of blood.  
  
"What the Hell do you want with me? Do you want to kill me? Go ahead! Kill me!" He stood up, holding his arms out. "Go ahead." He smirked. This was the way out! This was an escape. The man slapped him.  
  
"You're so pitiful. I won't kill you without a challenge." He smiled. "And you are going to give me a challenge." The man chuckled, kicking him in the back of the leg, making him fall to the ground, then kicking him in the stomach. "Get up. You're not even worthy to fight me." He chuckled. "Is you're nightmare bad enough yet?"  
  
"Nightmare? What do you mean?" He looked up with a face of sheer and utter incompetence. He wanted to know what this man meant.  
  
The man smirked "You don't know? This is The Realm of Nightmares. This whole place is composed to read you're mind and form a nightmare around it! So everything that's happening is a nightmare! Just what you don't want to see." He laughed.  
  
"So none of this is real?" Asked Keitaro, still not understanding.  
  
He began to laugh insanely. "No! Of course this is all real! Haven't you seen you're friends dead?" He sighed, laughing and shaking his head, then walking away and disappearing with the wind. Keitaro looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"I'm going to make this his nightmare." He said, clutching a chunk of dirt in his fist. "Come face me you bastard!" He shouted angrily towards the sky. He fell to the ground, crying. Everything had changed so much in such a short time and he was helpless to it. He hit the ground hundred of times before finally sighing. This had all happened. It was in the past now. There was nothing he could do to fight it. He was just a helpless speck on the earth. He sighed, standing up and walking towards the others. His face hung low, his hair in front of his face. He sighed, inhaling, getting ready to speak. "Guys. We've lost a lot of good people here today. A lot of people who didn't need to die. We all tried our best to do everything in our power to stop the murdering, but we couldn't. I'm sorry that we couldn't, and I won't let any more of you be killed. But we have to move. We can't let our emotions bring us down. We have to harness the power from them to defeat this damn game! We need to conquer this challenge! We are going to make these bastards pay for what they've done here tonight! We cannot let these sins go unpaid for! We must destroy them!" He looked up, a look of anger written across face. He looked solid and rigged. He'd been through too much. This burden was his. He was going to kill these monsters. "I just want to say that it would be best it I finished this journey up alone." He turned around, walking away. Some of them reached out to him, telling him to stop, only to be stopped by Naru's arm and cold voice. She looked down, not even recognizing him as a person.  
  
"Let him go. He's a coward," she said cruelly. "Let him run away from us. Let him be a wimp." He looked down the whole time, never looking up. Keitaro walked off until they were out of his sight. This park was big. He looked up. He felt so lonely now. He didn't have anyone with him. Naru had been so cold. She just let him leave. A part him had expected her to tell him to stay. To grab his hand and pull him back. To beg him to please stay. But she didn't. She just let him go. In a way, she forced him away. She had made him leave. She didn't want him! All those times she'd been so kind to him, they were all just jokes! They were just her playing with his mind and with his heart! How could she of been so mean? He wiped a tear away from his cheek. He couldn't go on like this. He wanted to erase her from his memory. He wanted to get her out of his mind. He sighed. He just stood up and walked on, waiting to see the boss. He was ready to rip this man apart. He was going to tear him, limb from limb. He was going to bathe in his blood. He was going to demolish him. He was going to take his life. Just like he'd taken their lives. He wanted to put him into the worst kind of misery. This man wasn't going to live. No way. He was going to be in his own personal nightmare. This man was going to live up to the name of this place. No way would he live. Keitaro began to cackle insidiously. "I'm going to kill you, you Bastard!" He looked up, awaiting the monster.  
  
The words came as only a murmur in the wind to the rest of the intrepid adventurers. They rarely stopped to look back. He had been cleared off their minds. And now they ambled on with no direction, and worst, no pieces to get any further in the game. 


End file.
